What About Embry?
by Isabella May Valentine
Summary: He's tired of the spotlight being on Jacob. We all know about Jake's feelings towards Bells, now Embry gets the stage. I won't continue untill i get three reviews!
1. Chapter 1

What about Embry?

_He has feelings too, you know. Now it's time to acknowledge him._

Chapter 1: Give it a rest!

We were hanging out in the woods, me and Jake. I'll let you know, Jake is my best friend, and I could never stay mad at him. _But he's driving me insane! _I know he loves Bella, and it hurts him to think about her, but I love her too! Doesn't anyone care?

There he goes, interrupting my private thinking with thoughts of _her. _It hurts me just as much as it hurts him.

_'No way would she ever love me, too busy with the bloodsucker. Even in my dreams she spits in my face. I wish-'_

_'Jake, you're doing it again, just give it a rest.' _I was playing the part as the best friend by reminding him I could read his thoughts, constantly. Why can't he just SHUT UP?

_'Sorry, Embry. Thanks for letting me know.'_

_'No prob… It's what I do.'_ Sadly, this makes me liking Jake less and less. It's always about him, his feelings. How many times in the timeline of my life has he asked me how I feel?

_'So how was your day?' _Ok, guilt rushing through, and now I feel terrible.

_'Fine, heard from Bells at all?' _I think it's an innocent enough question.

_'IT'S BELLA! Don't call her what her, her, bloodsucker calls her!' _I think he was trying to avoid saying _boyfriend. _We were already in were-wolf form, so I wasn't afraid of him transforming. We remained silent. Well, except for Jake's muttering insults that filled his brain. I took the time to do more private thinking.

What were we doing again? I racked my brain, but it didn't take long. Jake and I were waiting for Sam to show up. He had gone to meet with the village elders. We were trying to make contact with other werewolves. I was going, but none of us in the pack were sure if Jake should go, not that we've told him this. Paul was narrow-minded when it came to dealing with Jake's constant dilemmas with Bella.

_'Sorry for getting touchy, Embry. I still need to work on my anger.'_

_'It's ok. You're getting better at it.' _I decided to change the subject. It worked, he was in a much better mood now. I saw his wolfish anger change into a pleasant smile. Before he could reply, Sam, Paul, and Jared had run into the clearing, judging by Paul's facial expression, he had heard the Bella part of the conversation. But then again, I didn't like the look on Sam's face either. Nor do I think the meeting went well.


	2. A Mission

What about Embry?

_He has feelings too, you know. Now it's time to acknowledge him._

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, just Dacin, Drai, (my friend owns Selena and Diego) and Dane.

**Ch. 2 A Mission**

I was frowning when I came into the clearing. Jared and Paul were at my side, human form. Embry and Jacob transformed to human and approached us. We had heard their conversation, a large reason why Paul had a foul expression on his face.

"How did the meeting go?" Jacob asked me wearily.

"Half of the situation is in our favor." I said.

"S-so there are more of us?" Embry was stuttering in shock. Jared nodded. Jacob's face showed utter confusion.

"Then what about the other half?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She's not the nicest of all werewolves." I scratched the back of my neck.

"_She?!" _Embry and Jacob exclaimed.

"Get a hold on yourselves." Jared shook them by their shoulders.

"Being a girl isn't our biggest problem." I sighed.

"Why, it's not like she's lethal or anything." Jacob whined. "_Don't you want Bella," _ran through my mind. This kid better make his mind up.

"Are you sure about that?" I raised an eyebrow in Jake's direction. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's not experienced enough to wipe out town, she has powers like the vampires." The expected reaction occurred, everyone but me growled fiercely. I gave them some time to calm down, keeping my eyes on Jake; he was too young and could loose his temper.

"What sort of _powers?_" Embry asked.

"She has more than one: disguise, persuasion, and the ability to hide her scent." I looked at their faces, all were wide-eyed with shock.

"Disguise as in?" Paul looked confused.

"The second biggest problem, she like a polymorph, she can change her outfits and who she looks like. Or what." I added. "Her temper doesn't effect when she changes, and she can become a were-cat." Jake and Jared didn't look concerned at all, they looked pleased. God help us all. Maybe they should _both_ stay home for this mission. Embry and Paul were taking this seriously.

"What are we going to do about her?" Embry asked.

"We know were she is, I thought we should go pay her a visit. She's a natural when it comes to hunting vampires, except her sister."

"Her _sister_?" They all asked.

"She's a vampire, and lives with two humans and another vampire." Jake growled. "Do you have something to share, Jake?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I've dealt with the two _bloodsuckers_, both are girls, the males are their beloved." _Just like Bella._

"And you've been keeping this from us?" I frowned, as the rest of the pack did. "How long have they been living here?"

"A couple days know. The females seem to be young, but have well developed powers." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Disguising must run in the family, one of the females can do it; the other must be a friend." Another pause. "Do you remember the red-headed female?" We all nodded, growls and hissing erupted throughout us. "I thought I saw her, in the woods. I had been chasing the scent from the house and followed it into the woods. There was a bright purple flash and the scent went weak. I found what looked like Victoria lying on the ground. I was about to get her when Cullen came. He said he would take care of her."

"But he didn't." I supplied, absorbing all of the information. "It seems our new enemy is the sister of the werewolf and the twin of _Victoria._" God help us all.

Ok, so what do you think? I took some characters from a role play with one of my friends; I hope it will work out! Soon the book will live up to its name. R&R please! I don't continue without three replies!


End file.
